Conventional customer targeting methods for marketing campaigns have been “hard” rule-based, i.e., include these customers and exclude those customers, based on certain data points, such as, for example, product holdings, propensity to buy scores and other data points. Unfortunately, there are limitations of the conventional approach, which for example, include omitting some customers that should be included and including other customers that may be already over-contacted.